Das Erbe von Winterfell
Zur Buchübersicht: Das Lied von Eis und Feuer Das Erbe von Winterfell ist der zweite Band der deutschen Taschenbuchausgabe und somit der zweite Teil des ersten Bandes von Das Lied von Eis und Feuer. Er bildet die zweite Hälfte des englischen Bandes A Game of Thrones. Es erschien 1996 in USA als A Game of Thrones und 1997 in Deutschland. Klappentext Verfall bedroht die Sieben Königreiche. Eddard Stark, der Lord von Winterfell, ist dem Ruf seines Königs und alten Freundes Robert Baratheon gefolgt und hat seine kalte Heimat im hohen Norden verlassen, um bei Hof in Königsmund als Hand – als Roberts Berater und Stellvertreter – zu dienen. Doch was schon beim Besuch seines Freundes auf Winterfell zu erkennen war, wird am Königshof noch viel deutlicher: Robert Baratheon ist nicht mehr der Mann, der er früher war – der mutige und instinktsichere Feldherr, der einst gemeinsam mit Eddard Stark die Herrschaft über die Sieben Königreiche eroberte. Stattdessen ist er ein schwacher König, der nicht in der Lage ist, den Intrigen rund um den Eisenthron Einhalt zu gebieten. Und in diese Intrigen wird Eddard Stark als die rechte Hand Robert Baratheons immer tiefer hineingezogen. Der Lord von Winterfell ist ein geradliniger, tapferer und aufrechter Mann, der sich jeder Gefahr mit dem Schwert entgegenstellen würde – aber die Ränke der Mächtigen sind nichts, was man mit einem Schwert… Handlung 'Die Sieben Königslande' Auf Hohenehr geht Tyrion Lennisters Plan auf: Bronn besiegt den Champion, der für Lady Lysa Tully kämpft, und er erlangt dafür die Freiheit. Auf der Bergstraße, die aus dem Grünen Tal herausführt, werden Tyrion und Bronn von Bergstämmen überfallen, können diese aber überzeugen, für sie zu kämpfen. Am Gasthaus am Kreuzweg treffen sie mit 300 Kämpfern der Bergstämme auf das Lager seines Vaters Lord Tywin Lennister. In den Westlanden und den Flusslanden deutet sich indes ein Krieg an, weil Lord Tywin Lennister als Reaktion auf die Entführung Tyrions seine Vasallen zu den Fahnen gerufen hat. Er lässt die Flusslande durch seinen Vasallen Ser Gregor Clegane verwüsten, um Eddard zu provozieren. Dieser schickt eine Strafexpedition unter Lord Beric Dondarrion los, da er selbst wegen seinem gebrochenen Bein nicht reiten kann. Eddard wird klar, dass seine Töchter in Königsmund nicht mehr sicher sind, weshalb er plant, sie wieder nach Winterfell zu schicken. Dann kommt er durch einen Zufall auf das Geheimnis, das auch schon Jon Arryn gelüftet hat: Die Kinder König Robert Baratheons sind nicht von ihm, sondern entstammen der inzestuösen Beziehung zwischen Königin Cersei Lennister und ihrem Zwillingsbruder Jaime. Er konfrontiert Königin Cersei mit der Wahrheit, um ihr die Möglichkeit zu geben, ihre Kinder in Sicherheit zu bringen, bevor er König Robert informiert. Robert Baratheon erleidet unterdessen einen Jagdunfall, bei dem er lebensbedrohlich verletzt wird. Er diktiert Eddard seinen letzten Willen, in dem er Joffrey Baratheon als seinen Erben bestätigt, doch Eddard verallgemeinert die entscheidenden Worte im Testament und setzt auf Roberts Bruder Stannis. Zudem lehnt er das Angebot von Renly Baratheon ab, gemeinsame Sache zu machen und Königin Cersei gefangenzunehmen. Petyr Baelish indes versichert ihm, die Stadtwache von Königsmund auf seine Seite zu bringen. Eddard möchte gemäß dem Testament als Lord Protektor regieren, doch Joffrey macht den ersten Schritt und ruft eine Hofversammlung ein, in der er Treueide einfordert. Eddard verkündet, dass Joffrey nicht der rechtmäßige Erbe ist, da er nicht Roberts leiblicher Sohn sei, und will Joffrey und Cersei festnehmen lassen, doch Petyr Baelish fällt ihm in den Rücken und so nimmt die Stadtwache Eddard fest. In der Folge werden alle Stark-Männer in der Stadt verfolgt und ermordet. Arya Stark kann knapp und mit Hilfe ihres "Tanzlehrers" Syrio Forel entkommen und in die Tunnel unter der Stadt fliehen. Sansa Stark wird von Königin Cersei festgehalten und dazu gezwungen, Briefe an ihre Familie in Winterfell, Schnellwasser und Hohenehr zu schicken. Vor König Joffrey bittet sie um Gnade für ihren Vater. Auf Winterfell ruft auch Robb Stark die Vasallen von Haus Stark zu den Fahnen. Die Wildlingsfrau Osha, die sich inzwischen auf Winterfell frei bewegen darf, warnt, dass die wahre Gefahr im Norden liegt und nicht im Süden. Bei Maidengraben trifft Catelyn und ihr Onkel Ser Brynden Tully, der seinen Posten im Grünen Tal aufgegeben hat, auf Robbs Armee. Inzwischen ist der Krieg in den Flusslanden entbrannt: Ser Jaime Lennister hat eine kleine Armee der Flusslords in der Schlacht am Goldzahn besiegt und belagert nun Schnellwasser, während Lord Tywin Lennister nach dem Sieg in der Schlacht bei Mummersfurt gen Osten zieht und am Königsweg sein Lager aufschlägt. Robb entscheidet sich für ein Täuschungsmanöver. Er schickt den Großteil seiner Armee Lord Tywin entgegen, will aber mit seiner Reiterei den eigentlichen Schlag bei Schnellwasser wagen, um die Burg von der Belagerung zu befreien. Dafür muss er aber einen Weg über den Grünen Arm des Trident finden. Er geht eine Abmachung mit Lord Walder Frey ein, einem achtmal verheirateten alten Griesgram, dem nicht zu trauen ist: Robb darf mit seinen Reitern den Fluss bei den Zwillingen überschreiten, dafür wird er nach dem Krieg eine der Töchter Lord Freys heiraten. Der zweite Teil der Nordarmee zieht derweil unter dem Kommando von Lord Roose Bolton den Königsweg hinab und trifft in der Schlacht am Grünen Arm auf Lord Tywin. Die Schlacht ist schnell zugunsten der Lennisters entschieden, aber Tywin merkt schnell, dass Robb ihn ausgetrickst hat. Diesem gelingt ein weiterer Coup: Er lockt Jaime Lennister in der Schlacht im Wisperwald in eine Falle und kann ihn mitsamt vieler Lords der Westlande gefangen nehmen. In der Zwischenzeit geht Eddard in Sorge um das Leben seiner Töchter auf ein Angebot der Lennisters ein: Er gesteht einen Verrat und kann dafür auf Gnade hoffen. Bei der öffentlichen Anhörung an der Großen Septe von Baelor gesteht er vor einer Menschenmenge seinen Verrat. Zum Entsetzen des Hofstaats begnadigt Joffrey ihn dafür aber nicht, sondern verurteilt ihn zum Tode. Das Urteil wird vor den Augen Aryas (die sich unter der Menge befindet) und Sansas sofort vollstreckt. Noch bevor die Nachricht seines Todes auf Winterfell eintrifft, träumen sowohl Rickon Stark als auch Brandon Stark, dass sie ihren Vater in der Gruft der Burg sehen. In Königsmund zwingt Joffrey Sansa, sich den abgetrennten Kopf ihres Vaters auf einer Zinne des Bergfrieds anzusehen. Sie bleibt weiterhin in der Gewalt der Lennisters. Lord Tywin erfährt indes von einer zweiten deftigen Niederlage: In der Schlacht der Lager kann Robb die Belagerung Schnellwassers aufheben und die Lennister-Armee fast vollständig besiegen. Um nach Eddards sinnloser Hinrichtung weiteres Unheil zu verhindern, schickt er Tyrion nach Königsmund, um dort an seiner statt als Hand des Königs zu regieren. Tywin marschiert mit seiner Armee nach Harrenhal, um Robb in eine Entscheidungsschlacht zu locken. Robb hält auf Schnellwasser einen Kriegsrat mit den Flusslords und den Lords des Nordens ab, in dem diskutiert wird, welchen König man jetzt unterstützen bzw. ein Friedensangebot machen soll: König Joffrey, Stannis Baratheon, der aber nach Tommen Baratheon erst an dritter Stelle in der Thronfolge steht, oder Renly Baratheon, dessen jüngeren Bruder, der sich eigenständig mit der Macht von Sturmkap, Dorne und Rosengarten im Rücken zum König ernannt hat? Nach einer langen und heftigen Debatte hält der Großjon eine flammende Rede und ruft Robb Stark zum König des Nordens aus, ein Titel, der seit 300 Jahren geruht hat. 'An der Mauer' Jon Schnee und die Rekruten aus seinem Kurs werden aus der Ausbildung entlassen und einem der drei Orden der Nachtwache zugewiesen. Entgegen seiner Hoffnung soll Jon aber kein Grenzer, sondern Kämmerer werden. Da er sich zudem um Samwell Tarly sorgt, bittet er Maester Aemon, diesen als persönlichen Leser und Schreiber anzuheuern. Erst nach einer Unterhaltung mit Sam wird Jon klar, dass er zur Nachfolge von Lord Kommandant Jeor Mormont erzogen werden soll und daher sein persönlicher Kämmerer wird. Als er und Sam in einem Götterhain jenseits der Mauer ihren Treueschwur ablegen, findet Geist im Verfluchten Wald eine abgetrennte schwarze Hand. Die Nachtwache findet die Leichen zweier Brüder, die mit Benjen Stark ausgezogen waren. In der Nacht erwachen die Toten zum Leben und einer der beiden versucht, Jeor Mormont zu töten, wird dabei aber von Jon Schnee und Geist aufgehalten, indem sie den Wiederkehrenden verbrennen. Als Dank schenkt ihm Jeor Mormont Langklaue, das Ahnenschwert von Haus Mormont. Jon indes ist hin und her gerissen zwischen seinem Eid der Nachtwache gegenüber und seiner Familie, der er gern tatkräftig helfen würde. Maester Aemon erzählt ihm von seiner Herkunft und den schweren Entscheidungen, die er in seinem Leben als Targaryen fällen musste. Trotzdem kann Jon nicht widerstehen: Eines Nachts entschließt er sich zu desertieren und reitet nach Süden. Nach einigen Wegstunden wird er aber von seinen Freunden eingeholt. Sie und später Jeor Mormont können ihn davon überzeugen, dass sein Platz bei der Nachtwache ist. Mormont plant einen Feldzug jenseits der Mauer, um sich Manke Rayder entgegenzustellen, dem selbst ernannten König-jenseits-der-Mauer. 'Im Osten' Die schwangere Daenerys Targaryen unterzieht sich in Vaes Dothrak vor den Augen der Dosh Khaleen einem Schwangerschaftsritual, bei dem sie ein rohes Pferdeherz essen muss. Bei dem anschließenden Fest erscheint der betrunkene Viserys Targaryen, der wieder einmal die Dothraki beschimpft und von Drogo seine Gegenleistung für Daenerys verlangt. Drogo tötet ihn, indem er ihm eine Krone aus flüssigem Gold über den Kopf schüttet. Auch Daenerys gegenüber zeigt Drogo keine Eile, die Meerenge zu überqueren und eine Invasion der Sieben Königslande zu beginnen. Das ändert sich, als Daenerys auf dem Markt von Vaes Dothrak nur knapp einem Attentat entgeht, das von Robert Baratheon initiiert wurde. Auf seinem Feldzug durch den Südosten des Dothrakischen Meeres trifft Drogos Khalasar auf einen rivalisierenden Khal. Drogo kann zwar sowohl diesen als auch dessen Sohn besiegen, trägt aber eine tiefe Wunde in seiner Brust davon. Dann ereignet sich ein weiterer folgenschwerer Zwischenfall: Daenerys wird Zeugin von bei den Dothraki üblichen Vergewaltigungen an den besiegten Bewohnern einer Siedlung der Lhazareen, darunter auch der Maegi Mirri Maz Duur. Daenerys tritt dazwischen und verbietet den Kriegern ihr dothrakisches Recht. Khal Drogo verteidigt ihr Handeln vor seinen aufgebrachten Kriegern. Daenerys kann Drogo davon überzeugen, Mirri Maz Duur seine Wunden zu verbinden. Einige Tage später hat sich Drogos Wunde entzündet. Er fällt während des Marschs von seinem Pferd, bei den Dothraki ein Zeichen dafür, dass ein Khal nicht mehr herrschen kann. Daenerys zwingt das Khalasar, sein Lager an Ort und Stelle aufzubauen. Sie bittet Mirri Maz Duur um Hilfe, die ihr einen Blutzauber anbietet. Nach tagelangen Fieberträumen erkennt Daenerys, dass die Maegi sie betrogen hat: Sie hat das Leben Drogos und das ihres ungeborenen Sohnes geopfert. Bei der rituellen Verbrennung Drogos auf einem Scheiterhaufen lässt sie Mirri Maz Duur ebenfalls an den Scheiterhaufen binden. Sie platziert einer Intuition folgend die drei Dracheneier in dem Feuer. Als die Flammen immer größer werden, zieht das Feuer sie in sein Inneres. Das Feuer kann Daenerys nicht verletzen, weil sie das Blut der Drachen ist, und so schafft sie es, Mutter von drei neugeborenen Drachen zu werden - die ersten seit über 160 Jahren. POV - Charaktere Eine Auflistung aller POV-Charaktere nach Kapitelanzahl *Daenerys Targaryen (6 Kapitel) *Catelyn Stark (5 Kapitel) *Eddard Stark (5 Kapitel) *Jon Schnee (5 Kapitel) *Sansa Stark (4 Kapitel) *Tyrion Lennister (4 Kapitel) *Arya Stark (2 Kapitel) *Bran Stark (2 Kapitel) Kapitelübersicht und Zusammenfassungen Trivia *In der ersten deutschen Übersetzung waren die Namen noch aus dem englischen Original zu sehen. Erst in der 2010-Edition war statt z.B. Littlefinger Kleinfinger zu lesen. Cover-Galerie Deutsch das_erbe_von_winterfell_1998.jpg|1. Auflage (1998) eisenthron.jpg|Limitierte Hardcoverausgabe (2004) ErbeVonW.jpg|Neuausgabe (2010) Englisch AGoT1st_Edition.jpg|Erste Auflage (1996) (US) AGoT_UK_Original.jpg|1. Auflage (1996) (UK) AGoT_US_Paperback.jpg|US 1997 (Taschenbuch) AGoT_Meisha_Merlin.jpg|Melisha Merlin 2000 Edition AGoT_US_Hardcover_2nd_printing.jpg|2002 US (Gebunde Ausgabe) AGoT_US_2002.jpg|2002 US (Taschenbuch) AGoT_UK_Current.jpg|Jetziges UK-Cover Game_of_thrones.jpeg|Jetziges US-Cover Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Bücher